The Merlin Chat Room
by The Universe Traveler
Summary: The Merlin characters (even the dead ones) have the discovered chat rooms. Oh no...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first Fanfiction and my first attempt at humor. Flames and criticism are welcome! Merlin is going to say the disclaimer for me.**

**Merlin: No I'm not!**

**Me: do you want to see Arthur ever again?**

**Merlin: yes…**

**Me: Then say the stupid Disclaimer!**

**Merlin: The Universe Traveler does not own Merlin. All rights go to BBC.**

**Me: * Smirks * you are so gullible **_**Mer**_**lin**

**Merlin: …**

Usernames!

Merlin- TheMostEpicWarlockEver

Arthur- ILoveGuinevere

Gwen-ILoveArthur

Morgana- SmirkingIsEpic

Gaius- TheBestPhysician

Uther- IHateMagic

Morgause- EyelinerIsCool

Nimueh- TheBestHighPriestess

Mordred- TheMostEpicDruidEver

Cenred- MorgauseIsEpic

Kilgharra- TheGreatDragon

Percival- StrongKnight

Gwaine- ILoveAle

Lancelot- WhyMe

Leon- INeverDie

Elyan- BewareOfMySword

**Well that's all of the usernames PM me or leave a review if I missed anyone. Oh and I'll post replies for you people who review here. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi peeps! I always make sure I update ASAP so you don't get bored. Arthur is now going to say the disclaimer.**

**Arthur: Why?**

**Me: Because your wife will make your life hell if you don't.**

**Arthur: The Universe Traveler Doesn't own Merlin! All rights go to BBC!**

**Me: * smirks * Well done, **_**Sire.**_

**On With the Chapter!**

_TheMostEpicWarlockEver has logged on_

_ILoveGuinevere has logged on_

_ILoveArthur has logged on_

_LadyoftheLake has logged on_

_SmirkingIsEpic has logged on_

_TheBestPhysician has logged on_

_IHateMagic has logged on_

_MotherofArthur has logged on_

_EyelinerIsCool has logged on_

_TheBestHighPriestess has logged on_

_TheMostEpicDruidEver has logged on_

_MorgauseIsEpic has logged on_

_TheGreatDragon has logged on_

_StrongKnight has logged on_

_WhyMe has logged on_

_ILoveAle has logged on_

_INeverDie has logged on_

_BewareOfMySword has logged on_

TheMostEpicDruidEver: hi everyone!

Everyone: Hi Mordred?

ILoveGuinevere: Merlin, you never told me you were a sorcerer

TheMostEpicWarlockEver: I AM NOT A SORCERCER! I AM A WARLOCK! .

ILoveGuinevere: It's the same thing!

TheGreatDragon: No it is not, young Pendragon. A warlock is someone born with magic while a sorcerer has to learn magic.

IHateMagic: WHO CARES!

TheMostEpicWarlockEver, TheGreatDragon, and TheMostEpicDruidEver: US!

IHateMagic: Again, WHO CARES!

_IHateMagic has been kicked from the chat._

IHateMagic: HEY!

_I SAID YOU WERE KICKED!_

Everyone but ILoveGuinevere: YAY! HE'S KICKED! :D

Everyone: This is getting boring…

_Everyone has logged off._

_The Universe Traveler is the most epic person ever._

_Merlin is so epic_

_Kilgharra is sooo cryptic_

_The chat has ended_

**Time to post answers to the reviews!**

**Eatingchocolate25- Thank you! And I would love to joint chatrooms. This really means a lot. I honestly love your fics**

**theAnonymousParadox- Thank you! Love the suggestions btw.**

**Detective Kid1412- Thank you for reminding me!**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed **

**Feel free to put some suggestions in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I hoped you guys liked the last chapter. Freya is going to say the disclaimer today.**

**Freya: The Universe Traveler Doesn't own Merlin! All rights go to BBC!**

**Me: Thank you Freya**

**Freya: Your Welcome **

**I give credit to theAnonymousParodox for the idea of this chapter. Hope you all like it!**

_TheMostEpicWarlockEver has logged on_

_LadyoftheLake has logged on_

TheMostEpicWarlockEver: Hi Freya!

LadyoftheLake: Hi Merlin! Are you going to tell your friends about me soon?

_ILoveGuinevere has logged on_

ILoveGuinevere: Tell me about who?

LadyoftheLake: Me.

ILoveGuinevere: I already know about you. You're the Lady of the Lake.

TheMostEpicWarlockEver: * sighs * Remember that druid girl that was a bastet?

ILoveGuinevere: Yeah what about her?

LadyoftheLake: I'm her!

TheMostEpicWarlockEver: She's also my Girlfriend.

ILoveGuinevere: Merlin? With a GIRLFRIEND? *laughs * I have got to tell the guys about this. Merlin, I honestly don't know HOW you got a girl to like you by the way.

TheMostEpicWarlockEver: Looks like you're not sorry for killing her. *cries *  
ILoveGuinevere: You're such a girl _Mer_lin!

_TheMostEpicWarlockEver has logged off to use magic to send Arthur all the way to Ealdor_

ILoveGuinevere: WTF!

LadyoftheLake: You so deserve it.

_LadyoftheLake has logged off to make Arthur soaked to the bone with water_

ILoveGuinevere: WTF!

_SeaweedBrain has logged on_

SeaweedBrain: Annabeth you here?

ILoveGuinevere: WTF!

SeaweedBrain: Oops wrong chat room.

_SeaweedBrain has logged off to find Annabeth Chase._

ILoveGuinevere:WTFhjujuhnynynynynynynynynynynynyny nynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynyny nynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynyny nynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynyny nynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynynyny

_ILoveGuinevere has logged off due to a seizure._

_What in the world was PJO doing in this chat?_

_This will probably lead to more randomness_

_The Universe Traveler loves ice cream_

_The chat has ended_

**Here's the answers to the reviews!**

**Smiley** ** Face Ace- Don't worry I haven't forgotten Freya (I absolutely love her).**

**theAnonymousParadox- OMG you have such great ideas! I love them! :D**

**Eatingchocolate25- Your fic Camelot Chat Rooms actually inspired me to write this. **

**Thank you to all you people who've reviewed! Remember to keep the ideas coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Today We're going to have Gwaine say the disclaimer!**

**Gwaine: Ooh! Look a sparkly rainbow unicorn!**

**Me: Looks like Gwaine has had too much ale… *takes ale away from Gwaine ***

**Gwaine: NO! Give me back my ale Universe Traveler!**

**Me: Actualy it's **_**The**_** Universe traveler and I'll give your ale back when you say the disclaimer!**

**Gwaine: Fine. **_**The**_** Universe Traveler does not own Merlin! All rights go to BBC.**

**Me: see? That wasn't so hard * gives ale back ***

**One of the ideas for this chapter goes to theAnonymousParadox**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

_TheMostEpicWarlockEver has logged on_

_ILoveGuinevere has logged on_

_ILoveAle has logged on_

_StrongKnight has logged on_

_WhyMe has logged on_

_BewareOfMySword has logged on_

_INeverDie has logged on_

_TheMostEpicDruidEver has logged on_

TheMostEpicWarlockEver: Hi everyone! I just got back from picking herbs for Gaius!

ILoveAle: Cool! I just got back from the tavern!

TheostEpicDruidEver: I just got back from training

INeverDie: I just got back from training other knights!

ILoveGuinevere: Would you all just STFU!?

WhyMe: I didn't do anything!

ILoveGuinevere: STFU!

ILoveAle: Loosen up princess. Let's all play a game of truth or dare.

TheMostEpicWarlock: Sure! Can I go first?

ILoveAle: Of course Merlin!

TheMostEpicWarlockEver: Arthur, truth or dare?

ILoveGuinevere: DARE!

WhyMe: Oh-no…

TheMostEpicWarlockEver: I dare you to spend the day with my cat, Mr. McEpicCat

ILoveGuinevere: NO WAY I'M SPENDING THE DAY WITH THAT MONSTER!

TheMostEpicWarlockEver: It's that or the stocks…

ILoveGuinevere: Fine.

StrongKnight: Your turn Arthur

ILoveGuinevere: Merlin, truth or dare

TheMostEpicWarlockEver: Truth

ILoveGuinevere: Who was your first kiss?

TheMostEpicWarlockEver: Guinevere…

Everyone but TheMostEpicWarlockEver: WTF!

_She though he was going to die idiots!_

WhyMe: Who are you?

_I am the authoress of this story forcing you to do these things. People find it quite amusing. Oh and Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, and Freya already know me. I'll make you say the disclaimer soon enough_

WhyMe: Oh

ILoveGuinevere: _MER_LIN!

_ILoveGuinevere has been kicked from the chat due to anger issues_

ILoveGuinevere: SHUT UP!

_Again, YOU ARE KICKED!_

TheMostEpicWarlockEver: Thank you!

_No problem_

ILoveAle: Is anyone else bored?

Everyone else but BewareOfMySword: yes

BewareOfMySword: no

ILoveAle: Than let's go!

_ILoveAle has logged off_

_TheMostEpicWarlockEver has logged off_

_WhyMe has logged off_

_TheMostEpicDruidEver has logged off_

_INeverDie has logged off_

_StrongKnight has logged off_

_Elyan has been kicked from the chat since he hasn't logged off yet_

_The Universe Traveler absolutely loves Merlin's neckerchief_

_TheGreatDragon thinks Merthur is epic_

_He also says that Gwen is ruining his two sides of the same coin_

_He complains about it a lot_

_The chat has ended_

**How did you all like that chapter? I really hope you did. Now Here are the responses to the reviews.**

**eatingchocolate25: Thank you! **** And I'd love to!**

**Guest: lol thanks**

**RockyPond (a guest): I know and I'm working on it. And thank you.**

**CrystalClear98: Glad you like the PJO in it. **

**theAnonymousParadox: XD and thank you for this idea! Also I'm glad I'm not getting rid of you!**

**Smiley Face Ace: You're Welcome **

**Well That's all the reviews from last time! And remember that flames and criticism are ALWAYS welcome!**


End file.
